Brendan Gleeson
Brendan Gleeson (* 29. März 1955 in Dublin) ist ein irischer Schauspieler. Leben Bis 1990 war Gleeson als Englisch- und Schauspiellehrer in Irland tätig. Dann erhielt er erstmals ein Filmangebot, das sich auf den Film Das Feld bezog. 1995 erlangte er mit dem Film Braveheart, in dem er gemeinsam mit Mel Gibson spielte, internationale Bekanntheit. 2004 trat er zusammen mit Orlando Bloom als Menelaos in Troja unter der Regie von Wolfgang Petersen auf, bevor er die Rolle des Reynald de Châtillon in Königreich der Himmel spielte. Seit 2005 ist er auch dem jüngeren Filmpublikum bekannt, als er in Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch erstmals die Rolle des Alastair "Mad-Eye" Moody spielte, in der er auch in Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (2007) und Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 1 (2010) auftrat. Brendan Gleeson ist seit 1982 mit Mary Gleeson verheiratet und lebt mit ihr in Malahide. Einer seiner drei Söhne, Domnhall Gleeson, spielte gemeinsam mit seinem Vater in Kopfgeld - Perrier's Bounty, Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 1 und Am Sonntag bist du tot. Filmographie (übernommen aus Wikipedia) * 1990: Das Feld (The Field) * 1991: The Treaty * 1991: Saint Oscar * 1992: M.A.N.: Matrix Adjusted Normal * 1992: Das weiße Zauberpferd (Into the West) * 1992: Big Deal in Dublin (The Bargain Shop) * 1992: In einem fernen Land (Far and Away) * 1992: Conneely’s Choice * 1993: The Snapper – Hilfe, ein Baby (The Snapper) * 1993: Love Lies Bleeding * 1994: The Lifeboat (Fernsehserie) * 1995: The Life of Reilly * 1995: Braveheart * 1995: David Balfour – Zwischen Freiheit und Tod * 1996: Angela Mooney * 1996: Michael Collins * 1996: Trojan Eddie * 1997: Messaggi quasi segreti * 1997: Before I Sleep * 1997: Turbulence * 1997: Butcher Boy – Der Schlächterbursche (The Butcher Boy) * 1997: Das letzte Attentat (A Further Gesture) * 1997: Tough Boys – Zwei rechnen ab (I Went Down) * 1998: Die Spur des Verräters (Making The Cut) * 1998: Der General (The General) * 1998: This Is My Father * 1998: Sweety Barrett * 1999: Lake Placid * 1999: My Life So Far * 2000: Mission: Impossible II * 2000: Harrison’s Flowers * 2000: Saltwater * 2000: Wild About Harry * 2001: The Cake * 2001: J.J. Biker * 2001: Der Schneider von Panama (The Tailor of Panama) * 2001: A.I. – Künstliche Intelligenz (Artificial Intelligence: AI) * 2002: 28 Days Later * 2002: Gangs of New York * 2003: Dark Blue * 2003: Unterwegs nach Cold Mountain (Cold Mountain) * 2004: In My Country * 2004: Troja * 2004: The Village – Das Dorf (The Village) * 2004: Six Shooter * 2005: Königreich der Himmel (Kingdom of Heaven) * 2005: Breakfast on Pluto * 2005: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) * 2006: Black Irish * 2006: Studs * 2006: The Tiger’s Tail * 2007: Die Legende von Beowulf (Beowulf) * 2007: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) * 2008: Brügge sehen… und sterben? (In Bruges) * 2009: Blut, Schweiß und Tränen (Into the Storm) * 2009: Kopfgeld – Perrier’s Bounty (Perrier’s Bounty) * 2009: Brendan und das Geheimnis von Kells (The Secret of Kells, Stimme) * 2010: Green Zone * 2010: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes – Teil 1 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1) * 2011: Albert Nobbs * 2011: The Cup * 2011: The Guard – Ein Ire sieht schwarz (The Guard) * 2012: Safe House * 2012: The Company You Keep – Die Akte Grant (The Company You Keep) * 2012: Die Piraten! – Ein Haufen merkwürdiger Typen (The Pirates! – In an Adventure with Scientists, Stimme) * 2012: The Raven – Prophet des Teufels (The Raven) * 2013: Die Schlümpfe 2 (The Smurfs 2) * 2013: Die große Versuchung – Lügen bis der Arzt kommt (The Grand Seduction) * 2013: 1916 Seachtar Dearmadta (Miniserie, 7 Episoden) * 2014: Am Sonntag bist du tot (Calvary) * 2014: Die Melodie des Meeres (Song of the Sea) * 2014: Edge of Tomorrow * 2014: Stonehearst Asylum – Diese Mauern wirst du nie verlassen (Stonehearst Asylum) * 2015: Im Herzen der See (In the Heart of the Sea) * 2015: Suffragette – Taten statt Worte (Suffragette) * 2016: Jeder stirbt für sich allein (Alone in Berlin) * 2016: Das Gesetz der Familie (Trespass Against Us) * 2016: Assassin’s Creed * 2016: Live by Night * 2017: Paddington 2 * 2017: Hampstead Park - Aussicht auf Liebe * seit 2017: Mr. Mercedes (Fernsehserie) Hinweis zur Quelle Der Artikel beruht weitgehend auf dem Wikipedia-Artikel Brendan Gleeson, Abruf 30. März 2018. Kategorie:Schauspieler